El indicado
by Fantasiacoral
Summary: Drabble. ¿Por qué su hija estaba en brazos ajenos? ¿Quién demonios era aquel sujeto? Aquí correría sangre. Chiaki/Nodame más padre.


******T**ítulo. El indicado.  
**Claim. **Chiaki/Nodame + Padre de Nodame  
******R****ating.** K  
******Resumen. **¿Por qué su hija estaba en brazos ajenos? ¿Quién demonios era aquel sujeto? Aquí correría sangre.  
**Nota de Autor. **Éste drabble está basado en el capítulo 51 (volumen 9) del manga. Únicamente toma hechos hasta ese capítulo, lo que sucede en el 52 y continuación no son considerados aquí, por eso me di la libertad de jugar con la personalidad del padre. En el anime, vendría a ser la escena final el episodio 23 de la primera temporada. **  
Disclaimer.** Nodame Cantabile (personajes y trama) no me pertenecen, su autora original es Tomoko Ninomiya.

* * *

**El indicado **

— ¿Ah? ¡Papá!

_Papá, papá. _

A él siempre le gustó que su pequeña y talentosa hija le llamase así cuántas veces quisiera, le encantaba escuchar esa palabrita (papá) saliendo de sus labios y qué una bonita sonrisa le iluminase el rostro. Exactamente como estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante. Únicamente que esta vez él no se encontraba para nada encantado. Es decir, ¿cómo un padre podría sentirse feliz y tranquilo viendo a su niña en los brazos de un completo desconocido?

No. No. No

Inaceptable. ¡Y en plena vía pública! ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo que la abrazaba por atrás? ¿Acaso un acosador? (_Si fuese un acosador, ella no tendría esa expresión de alegría que de tan sólo observarla uno creería estar rodeado de estrellitas. ¿No es así, señor papá?)_ ¿O sería un pretendiente? ¿O sería su novio? ¿O…?

No. No. No

Increíble. Ella le hubiese dicho algo, aunque sea un detallito, cuando hablaban por teléfono, o su tono de voz hubiese cambiado al de "damisela enamorada". Era imposible que se lo hubiese callado durante todo éste tiempo. Ni siquiera lo insinuó estos días que estaba en casa.

La incertidumbre le dominó durante esos segundos, tanto así que estuvo a punto de saltar del barco, y nadar hasta donde ellos estaban (pero no, mejor no, pues ¿y si mientras nadaba, el extraño se la llevaba lejos?)

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —la voz de Nodame lo sacó de sus cavilaciones repentinamente. Levantó la mirada y vio que su hija le estaba saludando divertida. Contempló un momento al hombre, que por suerte ya la había soltado, y notó que en su cara un gesto de desconcierto prevalecía — ¡Papá, ven, tengo algo que decirte a ti y a toda la familia!

¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Lo habría conocido en la escuela de música? ¿Sería un pianista también? … ¿y sería él el culpable de que Nodame recientemente estuviese un poco decaída? Si era así, él iba a hacérselo pagar siguiendo su papel de buen padre.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estuvo frente a frente ante "Chiaki-sempai", cuando ella se lo presentó formalmente y la mueca de desconcierto del muchacho cambió a una de amabilidad y luego a una de espasmo ni bien Nodame mencionó la palabra matrimonio, se sintió incapaz de reprocharle cualquier cosa, ya que aparentaba ser buena persona. Y a decir verdad, por alguna razón su segunda impresión no fue tan negativa como la primera (y eso que ésta última había sido minutos atrás), quizá era porque emanaba cierto particular aire de confianza.

Además que a su _pequeña talentosa _por fin se le veía muy contenta. Ello le hizo sonreír. Era probable que a la finales este muchacho en realidad fuese alguien que valdría la pena en todo sentido, incluso podría convertirse en una persona muy importante para ella y un buen ejemplo a seguir y ….

Sí, el tal Chiaki podía ser el "indicado", o como sea que las mujeres llamen a su hombre ideal.

.

.

.

(_Pero ni bien te enteraste, señor papá, que Nodame quería irse al extranjero junto a él, por una fracción de_ segundo creíste que _ibas a matarlo dolorosamente. Pero tu hija sabía lo que hacía. Y por más que Chiaki negase una y otra vez que no eran novios, ¡por el amor de dios!, era más que obvio)_

_

* * *

_

**Nota de autora: **Ojalá les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer! Recuerden, hay que avivar (?) la sección de Nodame en español. _  
_


End file.
